


Until I See You Again

by Marina L (starstream2515)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Mentions Pre-war, Post-Transformers: Dark Cybertron, Post-War, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstream2515/pseuds/Marina%20L
Summary: It was time to leave for the journey in search for the Knights of Cybertron again. Once again, Starstream will have to part for home away from home, away from the only one she would gladly call her brother. How will they part? Good terms? Bad terms?There will be other characters but it's more focused on Starscream and StarstreamI do not own the characters, they belong to HasbroI own my OC StarstreamInspired by "Until I See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa





	1. Goodbye, Cybertron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to leave Cybertron for almost the third time in search for the Knights of Cybertron to return peace to the Cybertronian race right after the civil war that had managed to last for over four million years in total. Starstream may not live to see her home planet again but she can still hope, right?

This was the day that the star-ship _Lost Light_ will take off today to resume their journey into deep space. Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, First Aid, Chromedome, Rewind, Cyclonus, Tailgate, Skids, Getaway, Swerve, Whirl, Rung, Trailbreaker or Trailcutter, Nautica, Nightbeat, Megatron, and many others known and unknown, went aboard the star ship to resume the journey to find the Knights of Cybertron at the, possibly, edge of the universe. Along with the remaining crew that followed Rodimus, Starstream, now in her new frame of red, dark grey and black with missile launchers near her head and the lack of the null-rays at her shoulders, briskly walked towards the ship. When she stopped to turn her head and glanced behind her to see what Cybertron has become of now, imprinting the urban landscape into her memory, she could see all the bots she knew from the four million year war, and her wings sunk and shook at the very memory. From Optimus to Prowl to Jazz to a handful of remaining or ex-Decepticons, they all stood in the immense crowd of Cybertronians that were gathered here in this area to watch the Lost Light take off again, and hopefully without the previously explosive flare from the Quantum engines the first take-off had given off before all of the craziest events had happened went down. At this point, no one would be willing to recount the adventures themselves for how unbelievable they can be.

Starstream winced at the memory of experiencing the malfunctioning as she continued to walk to the Lost Light. That is when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around with surprise, she met a pair piercing red optics much like her own that belonging to her uncaring twin Starscream. A confused look crossed her face when she saw him. What would this farewell benefit him? He doesn't care for her, right? _Hypothetically speaking,_  she thought, _we already decided that we will be enemies as long as we stand against each other._ Suddenly, the older half of the two pulled the younger into a tight hug as he hissed in to her audio receptor with an irritated tone, “You better come back alive, Starstream, or I will make sure you do. If you die, I die.” Those words made her falter, as she had never thought about this before. Will she be able to come back to Cybertron alive? Will she be able to survive this journey? Secretly, she hoped that she would die at some part of the journey and rest in peace. But, knowing that she would care for Starscream too much that she could not allow him to harbour such pain to his spark, it is mostly unlikely. Choosing her words carefully, she stuttered, “I-I’ll try.” Starscream narrowed his optics dangerously and shouted once he pulled away from the hug rather harshly, “Don’t try, you have to. We will both die if you have not forgotten.” Those exact words directly imprinted into her memory banks. Starstream smiled innocently, teasing him a little, “Aw, so you do care for me, brother?” Starscream quickly denied that claim, determined to cover up the true feelings in him, “Shut up, as if I’d care for someone like you...baby sister.” All she did was give him a genuine and happy smile with fluttering wings before walking into the ship, and immediately witnessing a few mishaps that she knew she would have to expect while being on board.

Once she locked her door after going inside, Starstream looked outside the window of her assigned habitation suite to take her last look of Cybertron. All the inhabitants below were mere specks of colours moving about with their daily lives, but the crowd that stood there remained. Faces barely recognisable from this height, yet it was easy to tell who was who. Prowl stood there in his black, white and red chevron, Optimus stood tall in red and blue, and Starscream in red, grey and white. She smiled a bit at the blot that was her brother, and sang two lines of a song, “ **We’ve come a long way from where we began. And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again.** ” She remembered the days before the Decepticons were formed, and the days after she was blackmailed. Those days were oh-so-bittersweet and distinct in her memory banks that they could never be forgotten. Never had she once asked a mnemosurgeon to erase the precious memories of the past she wished to keep to herself. Suddenly, Starstream had felt there was something wet dripping down her face as she gently touched it, while she felt the tight clenching in her cold-constructed spark, only to find that she had tears slowly running down from her now-dim optics. It was in moment likes these that made Starstream in this state, and that was her missing her own twin she had thought she had hated for so long. Her black and red-rimmed wings dipped down as she covered her face and silently sobbed a little when the realisation of not seeing Starscream for a long time once again smacked into her face. Luckily, for her, she was still in her habitation suite, and no one was able to see such weakness in her. 

Well, at least she hoped to be alive by the time she may or may not return to Cybertron from the journey that was to be continued. As the _Lost Light_ was about to activate its quantum engines to quantum jump, Starstream noticed that the crowd had begun to disperse, leaving only a selective few to remain where they are, staring up at the star ship slowly rising up into the air. Without any flare or show, the _Lost Light_ had quantum jumped back to where they had left off in the far side of space, near the edge, where said group of ancient Cybertronians should be on the map given by the Matrix. Assuming that it is safe to walk around, she got up from her seat on the slab and went out the door, only to find that the chaos had just increased. With a light bitter and sorrowful laugh, she walked out of the habitation suite, walking off after making sure her door is locked so no one can get in besides herself. Starstream does not believe she could trust the crew entirely, and it can be easily confirmed that she is not liked by a good majority of them, as she could see from the stares she received from passer-byers. She winced at the thought of how she will be hated by a good majority of the crew on board. _Not again_ , she thought, _not again will history repeat itself all over again. I cannot let my relations with Starscream affect my relations with this crew._  

Looking back into her life as she sat with the usual bunch of bots, she had realised that, despite all the hate and discrimination, she will always have a group of people to have her back in a time of need. All the friends she had made over the past few months she tried her best to keep dear to her cold spark. Everyone she had met in her life, even her own brother, had affected her in some way, whether it was positively or negatively. Most certainly, she will always remember the good and bad memories because they make up for her identity, who she is. _I am Starstream of Vos_ , she thought to herself while brushing off the glares coming her way, _and I am an Autobot who had fought for a four-million year war that ended just not long ago. I had been shunned many times for who I am, but I will not and never let that bother me ever again. I am independent, and I am strong. I will never let anything sway me from my true personality. I do not change for the sake of pleasing others, I mostly please myself and keep my spirits high while I am happy._ Surely enough, she did not miss her life before the war under the control of the Senate and the Functionists with the rules of the Grand Cybertronian Taxonomy along with the system that had never changed until it was abolished by a revolt and a war, the very same war that they all went through for so long in her nearly immortal life. She was glad it was gone, but it costed so many lives that it turned out to not be worth it. Never had she began to regret living that style of life until the war escalated to a galactic scale. Just as she was spacing out in her own thoughts _,_ Starstream received an elbow from someone and turned to see Whirl giving her that deadpanned stare from the large amber optic he has. “Hey, you there, Streamer?” he asked with that rough voice. She nodded and gave her sincere apologies before engaging herself in the current conversation about a conspiracy theory on, apparently, how did she get those swords.

In the end, no one was able to come up with a decent idea what could have been the reason how this actually happened, because she asked Scream and could not get a proper answer from him either. Well, it was another day of creating conspiracy theories about multiple Cybertronians who had boarded the star ship before and now. This was a somewhat typical day at the Lost Light where it gets crowded and rowdy on board. At least it was already an enjoyable experience and whatnot, to say to the least. Every day, a little piece of what life on Cybertron could be like with this goofy bunch of mechs could be imagined in the aerial's head every time she saw them at Swerve's. 


	2. Goodbye, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback after flashback, Starstream could not help but remember her life before the war while desperately trying not to fall into the same darkness on the Lost Light. After all, it was the one point during the division in the Cybertronian race that created the most significant impact in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologise beforehand if the story line of this chapter is very confusing. I blurred the lines between the past and present...a lot

It is not every day that one would find themselves just sitting somewhere and let their thoughts drift back in time, way back in time. Besides, who  _wants_ flashbacks from the oppressive life under the corrupted Senate and the line of false Primes? Exactly! No one! Unfortunately, some significant events can never be forgotten from the memory drives within the CPU of a veteran rich of memories from the four million year war, before and after. Although, as expected, none of the memories in Starstream's mind were pleasant or desirable. In fact, the only rare moments where one would find a good memory in her head, is the time she felt her spark tie back with her brother's when the long war was over. In fact, it was one of her happiest memories that led her to flowing tears of relief and yearning. In truth, she truly missed him without a doubt, and it has been too long.

Sadly, that was said too soon until she had to leave with the Lost Light again. Starstream remembered that she sat with her brother in Maccadam's Old Oil House as they caught up on what they had missed from the time they have been apart from each other. Very quickly, their conversation abruptly turned into silence as they just awkwardly sat there at their table. Her memory of that night before the take-off was as clear as the morning bell ringing in a church. She had always thought that he never cared about her, but the situation of their relationship was quite the opposite surprisingly. She still have phantom touches from Starscream had hugged her so tightly and protectively before she left. Never had she seen this side of him for once in her life. Then again, he rarely shows any signs of affections, so the sudden flood of emotions she felt coming off of him was rather unexpected. 

Ever since they were made, sparks forced into cold construction, into a body not by choice, neither of them were ever the most attached despite the fact they are branch-sparked twins, where their sparks are almost merged into one yet separated, hence a merged sensory input when one of them feels something, then so will the other. Despite their initial ties, they never really bonded, and were distant from each other for a few years until they began to talk, finally, and realise how badly they needed each other for the sake of their mental health. 

It was a blissful few years until the Senate decided to put Starstream in the Aerial Corps as a member of one of the elite squadrons. But, unfortunately, this meant that she will have to be separate from her twin. Starscream, in all honesty that he will never admit to, was reluctant to let her go, even if what the Senate says is the ultimate word at this point. But, Starstream came up with an idiotically painful way to make him let her go forever, and it costed her happiness of a lifetime as well. 

Every time, even now, she thought of it, Starstream could feel this harsh tug in her spark that remind her sorely of what she has done in the distant past. She would feel a lot of mental pain just from the fact that she had to make an excuse to make sure they never saw each other for long. She remembered what she had said so clearly that day, _"You never cared. You never cared will never miss me. You are just making excuses for me to stay and break the law, the word of the Senate. Look, we were never meant to be siblings. Look at us! We never get along nor do we talk! So, I'll say my final farewell."_ After those knife-like, acidic words were spoken from her supposedly innocent lips, she had turned on her heel and left Vos for eternity.

Starstream huddled up on her recharge slab at the sore memories of the past. It was...difficult for her to let go of what she had done to make her brother unintentionally obey the law of the corrupted Senate then under the rule of Sentinel Prime. Threats had been thrown her way, and yet it was ironic because both of the twins were just insignificant beings in the society of the city of Vos, only cold-constructed "knockoffs" who do not deserve to walk the surface of the planet they all love. Starstream did not know why the Senate and the Functionists had relocated her away from Vos then. In truth, there really was no reason unless the reason of Megatron's influence reaching into the city and the Primus-damned government had to separate those who support the cause from those who are clueless. Maybe that is why, she thought, maybe that is why the Senate decided that it was necessary for them to separate us. I supported Megatron's cause to overthrow the corrupted Senate and they wanted to keep us apart because of me. 

As her thoughts drifted back in the past, Starstream tried to force herself out of memory lane, while failing absolutely miserably at that. The aerial herself had recalled the past so many times, from during the war to this moment, that it practically is trapped along with the memories of the present, as if what happened millions of years ago had only happened several days ago. She whimpered as she felt the tears of bitterness pile up in her optics as she let them fall and stain the recharge slab she laid on, as well as the armoured plating she had. Ah, how sweet sorrow can so easily take over the mind so quickly by just the faintest of memories that had hurt the soul. But now, that matters not. She now knows that her brother still has room in his spark to care for her and that is all that matters. That is all she cared at this very moment. Yes, it is selfish, but she needed to cling onto the fact in order to live with herself. 

The aerial wanted to be with her brother again, but at the moment, that is not an option as the ship was already far out into the other side of the galaxy, far away from Cybertron. The saddened twin sister of the notorious Starscream, excuse me,  _Lord_ Starscream the Supreme Ruler of Cybertron, was just staring at the ceiling. All she could think of was her brother and maybe a few extra things in mind. But, she must focus on the present and seek out a better future for both Starscream and herself, but she constantly had this nagging feeling, as if something was going to happen one day, and the goal will never be achieve.

This caused her thoughts to darken as she thought of possibilities of what could happen. Most of which are apocalyptic to either of them or both of them. The second fall of Cybertron, the return of the Guiding Hand, a massacre of the Lost Light Crew by the Decepticon Justice Division, or worse, another war breaking out between the Cybertronians and colonists that spread throughout the galaxy, unseen and unheard from. Though, in her mind, nothing was worse than being part of a war that had lasted for more than four million years, and what is more, it is a physical war for ideologies. Megatron was quite the influential character ever since he was a miner. She was tempted to join the Decepticons, but knew better than to follow the leadership of someone who is most definitely going to sidetrack, or extend their goal too far from its original path. 

To think that the same Cybertronian was the captain of this very ship with Rodimus! Starstream shook her head and forced herself to sit up and stop wallowing in the past. She viciously wiped her tears away and the stained from her face with a cloth she had, and got up onto her feet. It was often that she felt so tired time to time these days that she wondered if she was truly that old, while she was well aware that she is older than Rodimus, but younger than Megatron. She laughed bitterly when she thought her age as well Starscream's. They have lived for so long that it was actually quite difficult to try to think how much time has passed since she had been put together so many years ago. Finally, she managed to get out of her habitation suite, only to see that Whirl was standing in front of her door. The aerial blinked and frowned, "Whirl, how long have you been standing there?" The cracked Autobot spoke cheerfully as his optic showed that he is smiling, "You tell me. I have been here for a few minutes but you didn't answer your door. Thinkin' about something lately?" 

Her frown shifted to a saddened look when she spoke with a sigh, "Yes, I have, and it is a matter I do not wish to discuss." The cyclops huffed and told her that she had to drop the formal act for once and loosen up for once. She smiled wryly and asked if there was something he needed of her. "Yeah, you have been stuck in your room for nearly the whole trip of the last half of the trip, so I have designated myself your go-to person to drag you out to socialise, what do you say?" This made her feel nervous and uncertain but she had no say since Whirl unceremoniously dragged her out as her door automatically locked behind when she stumbled from where she stood. The tall and lanky mech bounded down the hall for Swerve's as usual while saying, "Hey, it's time to stop thinking about the past, alright? We all have a lot of things we regret too, you know, so don't think you are the only one with a shady past. The Senate made  **all** of us have a shady past! I mean, come on! I lost my face, Chromedome's a mnemosurgeon, Rewind must have lots of blackmail somewhere in those archives of his, and...we have Megatron on our ship as our friggin' captain! What can get worse than-" 

Immediately, Starstream glared daggers at him as she hissed, "Don't you  **dare** jinx the future by saying that. We all have our fair share of mishaps already, and I am not mentally prepared for another infamous Lost Light Fiasco." Whirl just laughed because he doesn't believe in jinxes so he just teased the aerial the whole journey to the friendly bar on board the ship. He ended up being yelled at by the grumpy aerial, but to him, it was  _worth it_ to make her come out of her hole for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I attempt to build upon the poor and unstable relationship that is Starscream and Starstream. I know, I know, it sounds like a really bad idea, but I think there are improvements here and there when they meet again but one of them has to leave


End file.
